


Anger

by wellitried4401



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith has a Galra instinct, Keith is angry, Keith sneaks off, One-Shot, no relationships - Freeform, shiro is a Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellitried4401/pseuds/wellitried4401
Summary: Keith was angry. More than usual. And he didn’t know why. But luckily, Shiro is there to comfort him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this thing where Keith has a Galra instinct and that’s why he was so violent at the Garrison. And so I decided to write about it.

Keith was angry. He didn’t know why. He just was. So, after lights out and everyone had gone to bed, he snuck out to explore and let some anger out.

At first, he was going to train. But he knew Shiro would force him to go to bed. When he thought about it, training might have been a better idea. Sure, Shiro would have made him stop. And yeah, the anger would’ve stayed and made the next morning miserable. But being out on a planet he knew nothing about was (not that he’d admit this aloud) scary.

He considered turning back. He hadn’t wandered too far yet. But the anger. The impulse to lash out at someone. He wanted—needed—to hit something.

He drew his dagger and angrily stabbed it in the ground. Why was he so angry?

His thoughts were so mixed up and puzzling. Maybe it was the pressure of being a defender of the universe. Maybe it was the feelings of being alone coming back to haunt him. Maybe it was the feeling of not being good enough. Maybe he was mad at himself for all the times he messed up. Or maybe, it was that he was part Galra. Maybe it was the fact that he was related to the alien race that had enslaved hundreds of planets and had brought death upon millions of people.

It was definitely that.

Keith pulled the dagger from the ground. He realized it was the Galra inside him. And it wanted to creep out and let the worst parts of him destroy the good parts.

The moon glistened with bright light. The tall trees of the forest he was in block most of the light though. The Castle wasn’t in sight anymore, but Keith still knew where it was.

It must’ve been around 1:00 am. The planet was still. The only noice was the quiet footsteps of an angry teenager.

He figured Shiro would start looking for him in about two hours. Coran would be the next one. Though, in all honesty, he didn’t want them to look for him. He’d be in big trouble with his leader for going out after lights out. And after the rest of the team found out, they’d laugh about like it was nothing. Like he hadn’t just lost himself. Like he wasn’t trying to find all the broken pieces of his life and put them back together.

He walked and walked. The way back to the Castle was unclear but he still had a general idea of where it was. He heard his lion call out to him. _’You need to turn back._’ It warned him. Keith ignored the lion.

He found a skinny path that twisted and turned through the woods. He followed it for around an hour and he was completely lost now. But he wasn’t panicked. He felt free. Free of responsibility. Free of his problems. Free of his anger.

He should’ve known the feeling wasn’t going to last long. He should’ve been anticipating something to attack him. He should’ve been ready. He shouldn’t have let his guard down.

A lizard, about 15 feet long and three feet tall, appeared from behind the trees. It had dark green skin and it blended in with its surroundings. Its tongue was about a foot long and its tail was about five feet long. Another one came from behind, circling around the paladin.

Keith clutched his dagger. His heart beat fast. Something about being alone in a forest with two giant lizards about to make him their next meal frightened him. He was embarrassed that he felt scared. He was a defender of the universe! He couldn’t be scared of some lizards! One lizard jumped at him.

Suddenly, his instincts kicked in. He rolled out of the way and the lizard knocked into the other one. After a few seconds, both lizards had recovered. They ran towards Keith. The second lizard leapt at the teenager, only to get stabbed with a dagger. Green blood flowed out of it. The other one, now very angry, shot something from its mouth.

The Red Paladin dodged the spit and it hit a tree behind him. The tree instantly began dissolving in acid. It moaned and cried as it faded into death.

_Note to self. Plant life is probably sentient_.

The lizard stuck out its tongue and hissed. It crept forward and wrapped its tail around Keith’s legs. It squeezed and made its grip around its prey tighter.

Keith held in a yelp. His mind raced to find a way out. He jabbed his dagger into the back of the lizard. The grip on his legs got looser. There were bruised but he was going to be fine. And the lizards were dead. He could be free again.

About 20 more lizards flooded into the path. Two of them sniffed the lizards the Keith has just defeated. The lizard let out a snarl and they started closing in on the paladin.

“Oh sh*t. What did I just do?”

“I was thinking the exact same thing,” A familiar stern voice said from behind Keith. It was Shiro.

The teenager sighed. He was relieved that he was going to have help killing all of the lizards. But he also knew that he was gonna be in big trouble.

It wasn’t long before 22 lizards laid dead in the forest. Keith wiped the light green blood off his dagger on the ground. Shiro patiently waited until he had Keith’s attention.

After the dagger was clean, Shiro yelled, “What do you think you were doing out here alone? You could’ve been hurt, let alone killed! You’re lucky I found you when I did,” The fear and panic that had risen in the leader’s chest was slowly dying down. However, his heart was still beating fast.

Keith answered quickly. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean mean to make you have to come looking for me.”

“Well, you can tell me how sorry you are on the way back to the Castle. And explain why you can out here,” The man looked at his younger teammate, who was keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

Keith kept silent. It might’ve not been the smartest thing to do, but he had to find a better explanation of why he had snuck out than ‘I felt angry’.

“Alright, well if you don’t want to talk, I will. You’re grounded,” The Black Paladin announced. “Grounded?! You can’t ground me! I’m one of the Paladins of Voltron!” Keith protested.

“Meaning,” Shiro continued, ignoring the young man’s interruption. “That you will not be let out of the Castle for anything that does not involve you being in your lion. If you don’t need to be out of the Castle, you won’t be.”

The Red Paladin scoffed. “For how long?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Great,” Keith rolled his eyes. He wasn’t expecting to get grounded. It was more time he could spend training, but he figured Shiro had already thought of a way to prevent him from over-training.

With his thoughts calming down, he decided that being honest about his Galra instinct was the best option. Shiro wouldn’t judge him, right? There was nothing to be afraid of.

There was a moment of silence before Keith spoke. “I’ve been feeling angry. More than usual. I felt like inflicting pain on someone or something. I tried to hide it but the anger and violence kept growing. I wasn’t sure why at first. After I found out I was part Galra, I realized why. I was—no, I am—mad at them. I’m mad at myself. And I had to do something with that anger. I came out here so you guys didn’t worry. Plus Allura wasn’t too welcoming after she found out who I was.”

Shiro should’ve done something. He wished he had. He wished he had talked to Keith. He should’ve been there for him. He knew something had been off with his younger teammate ever since he found out about his bloodline.

The man was so lost in thought that he didn’t realized the small tears that fell from Keith’s violet eyes. They were silent and almost unnoticeable.

The paladin quickly wiped them away, clearly embarrassed. He was supposed to be strong. He couldn’t cry. But they just kept coming.

The more he thought about how his mom had left him, and how devastated his dad must’ve been, it just brought a whole new wave of feelings. And how his dad had saved those people in the fire, at the cost of his life. It made the tears come down faster.

The Paladin of the Black Lion realized that the teenager next him was crying. First, Shiro didn’t know what to do. Then he pulled Keith into a hug.

The Red Paladin was surprised at first, but relaxed and just cried.

“It’s okay, I’m here. You’re still the Keith that we all know. It doesn’t matter to us who your related to,” Shiro comforted as calmly as he could. After a minute, they started walking toward the Castle again.

“Please don’t tell anyone what I told you,” His violet eyes started glowing as the moonlight gleamed on them.

“I won’t. I promise,” Shiro used his robotic arm to provide some light in the dark areas of the forest.

“Hey, Shiro, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m always here for you. Always.”


End file.
